Beginning of the End
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for a challenge for someone. It's filled with suprises and some R/Hr fluff ( I couldn't resist!) Just read it already! :)


Beginning of the End  
  
This was it. The last year. There was no more after this. Yes, in fact, those kids who had once been little first years were now entering their last and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For some, it was a joyous occaision. Yet for those who had no where to go, and no one to look up to, it was a great sorrow.   
  
Harry Potter, a tall, green-eyed, messy haired boy of seventeen, shuffled through King's Cross station. He was down, for all he could think about was that this was the last time he would ever catch the train to the place he held most dear. Walking absentmindedly, he pushed his trunk lazily, taking in his surroundings, as if to place a permanent picture in his mind. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into somthing solid.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" said a voice. The strange thing was, that voice sounded oddly familiar......  
  
Harry confirmed his suspicions by looking at the person's head. A mop of firery hair lap atop of it, sticking out everywhere.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Harry! Good to see you again mate!" Ron Weasley, a boy with red hair and freckles, even taller then Harry, clapped him on the back.  
  
Yes, it was definitely good to see Ron again, Harry thought. He would have visited the Burrow over the summer, but Dumbledore forbid it. Voldemort's power was rising quickly upwards, and it seemed as though the dark times had returned. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be safe, protected by the ancient magic, yet rejected by his family. So Harry reluctantly spent an uneventful Dursley-ridden summer. But now he was back, and he had his best friend standing beside him.  
  
Ron was looking anxiously above the heads of the crowd. He seemed to be searching for somthing, and was very keen on finding it.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" He asked Harry. "She said she'd be here at half past, but now it's 10:35 and she's not here yet!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He had suspected that there was something going on between Hermione and him, over the past year they had stopped bickering so much, and were much warmer to each other. He smiled at Ron, and decided to take the risk.  
  
"Ron? Is there----erm------something going on between you and Hermione?"  
  
"Something going on?" Ron repeated, going a brilliant shade of magenta. "Welll, uhhh---kindasortaweummlikeeachotherkinda........."  
  
Harry cracked up, doubled over with laughter. This year was going to be an interesting one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of months later..............................  
  
Hermione Granger sighed. Potions was not one of Ron's fortes. It was a grey, stormy day in december, and Professor Snape's mood was quite like the sky. He was prowling around the gloomy dungeon. Unfortunately, Ron was not having a very good day either.  
  
"This will never work!" He said exasperatedly, banging his head on the desk. "It's bloody impossible! Unfeasible, I tell you!"  
  
Hermione surveyed the angered boy sitting next to her. She loved him so much, and the little things made her love him even more. The way he grew red in a second, and the way he always would come up with a sweet comment to make her feel better, when she was blue. And the way he was now........smacking his cauldron?  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, snatching his hand away from the simmering cauldron, and taking it in her own. "Calm down. You know I'll help you. It's only a potion."  
  
"I know! But......but it.......I.........ok," He replied, giving her hand a little squeeze.   
  
"As much as you're enjoying yourselves now, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I believe there is work to be done." A soft, dangerous voice interrupted their moment. You could always trust Snape to ruin everything. He prowled away, smirking. But the ugly smile on his face wasn't the only one in the room.  
  
"So, Weasley. Snogging in potions." A sarcastic voice floated towards Ron and Hermione, causing Ron to go red.   
  
"Bug off, Malfoy." Harry broke in, sensing the trouble building instantly. The last thing they needed was getting detention for fighting. Or having a heated argument. Or causing "trouble" in any way, shape, or form in Snape's class.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Snape, over at Neville's cauldron, repimanding him, yelled to the person to come in. The door creaked, and a small, freckle-faced girl walked in. She had blazing, bright red hair that tumbled in messy curls over her shoulders. She looked uncertainly around the room, and spotting Snape, she cautiously walked over.   
  
"Erm.....Professor?" She said tentatively, stepping up to him.  
  
"What is it?" He snapped, still examining Neville's dilapidated potion.  
  
"I have a message for you," She replied confidently, handing him a small slip of parchment. "From Professor Dumbledore." Snape looked at her quizically, but took the paper all the same. Reading it with widening eyes, he stuffed it into his robes and walked swiftly out of the room, telling everyone to stay where they were.  
  
Confusion and panic diffused rapidly. This wasn't a normal happening, Snape, of all Professors, walking out on class? It was precocious! What could have been so important that he had to have left so quickly? Even Draco Malfoy was looking paler, his grey eyes shining through the curtain of his blonde hair.  
  
BOOM. CRASH. The air was filled with screams as the door was blasted away, and the opposite wall was blown to smithereens . A dozen or so masked figures stormed in, with wands in hand. It had come. That final day had come. Somehow, some way, Voldemort had broken into Hogwarts.   
  
Harry stood up and grabbed his wand, Hermione and Ron doing the same. Suprisingly, Draco rose also, his face reddening and his eyes reduced to slits. He was first to the line of Death-Eaters.  
  
"FURNUNCULUS!" He shouted with fury. "STUPEFY!"  
  
As astonished as they all were, there were Death-Eaters to be dealt with, and the brave few shouted hexes and curses at them, advancing as best they could. Ginny, her face determined, marched foward and joined the defense. However, a clever masked figure saw her and screeched:  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
"Noooooo!" Draco shouted, as the air was filled with Ginny's piercing screams. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Draco ran over to her. He cupped a hand to her face, and breathed rapidly. Furiously, he turned around to the death eater, his brilliant azure eyes sparkling with hidden flames.  
  
"Go." He breathed, in a deadly whisper, raising his wand. "Go now. I never want to see you again. And If you don't leave this place right away, I WILL kill you." The Death eater in question fixed Malfoy with a stare, and apparated out.  
  
All the servants of the Dark Lord had gone. The dungeon was in shambles, and most of the class sported small wounds, but none as bad as Ginny. She was lying unconcious on the floor, blood seeping out from beneath her. Draco was still beside her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ron had spotted Malfoy, who was now, grasping Ginny's hand. Draco looked up, and everyone saw that those pale, usually glaring grey eyes were locked with confusion and sorrow.  
  
"I'm trying to get Ginny to wake up," He croaked. Ron was about to say something, but Hermione silenced him. This was remarkable. Everyone's gaze was centered on the usually malicious Slytherin, and the fallen Gryffindor. Different in so many ways, yet.......  
  
There was a gasp, and then an "Oh.....my......dear......God....." Professor McGonagall had entered the destroyed dungeon, Dumbledore and Snape with her. Snape went even paler, if possible, and Dumbledore immediately spotted Ginny lying on the cold stone floor, and Malfoy kneeling next to her. He rushed over, conjured a stretcher, and magicked her onto it, a thick red substance trailing off of it. Nodding at McGonagall and Snape to explain to the class, Dumbledore beckoned Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come with him. Draco immediatley rose off the floor and trailed after Dumbledore. Ron, who was extremely white, pale under his freckles, followed, Hermione grasping his hand. Harry was next, his emerald eyes holding an emotion that none could decode.   
  
The only sound heard was the footsteps of the group, treading through the corridor. Upon reaching the hospital wing, Dumbledore motioned for them to wait at the door while he moved the hovering strecher into the infirmary. A gasp was heard, and an "Oh my Lord, Albus! What happened?" Obviously Madam Pomfrey had spotted Ginny. More silence.   
  
Suddenly, Ron lay his head in his hands, his body shaking uncontrollably. Hermione moved her arms and held him, rocking back and forth. Seeing the sight of Ron, crying into his love's arms, was unbearable. He never cried.   
  
The door creaked open, and Dumbledore came out. All four of the students looked up, even Ron lifted his tear-stained face off of Hermione's chest. Clasping his heand behind his back, the Headmaster spoke.  
  
"We do not know how Voldemort broke into the castle today. All we know is that he came with an intention to wreak havoc, and cause extreme damage. Bringing a band of death eaters with him, he penetrated the shield charms. He dissapeared as quickly as he came, leaving his toll behind him. I feel you have a right to know, I will hide nothing from you. Miss Weasley, felled by the Cruciatus Curse, which undeniably was fired by a very powerful wizard, is in critical condition. At this point, we do not know what else to do."  
  
Ron layed his head back onto Hermione's chest. Stroking his hair, she looked up at Dumbledore.   
  
"Sir......Is there not anything we can do? To help?" She implored, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. We've done all we can. But I would like to talk with you four. "  
  
"Professor, It was my father." Said a voice. Draco Malfoy, whom had been sitting in an awed silence, spoke up.  
  
" I know that mask. I've seen it countless times."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any other information from the death eaters?"  
  
"No sir. Voldemort only told the high ranking officials about the attack today. I saw him conversing with the Lestranges."  
  
The other three looked at him in utmost suprise. What was going on? Malfoy was.......with Voldemort? But then what was he doing telling information to Dumbledore?  
  
Looking around at the stunned faces staring at him, Malfoy looked at Dumbledore for help.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. You may not repeat what I will tell you right now. Mr. Malfoy, at a great risk to his own life, has agreed, by oath of the Order of the Phoenix, to spy for our side." Dumbledore said, nodding at Draco. Malfoy acknowledged this statement by jerking his head, staring at the floor. His secret was revealed.  
  
Shock was clearly evident in the air, as the three Gryffindors stared over at Draco. This was.......suprising! The only thing Malfoy had ever seemed to be was evil. And now........a spy? Surely him, of all people, would commit treachery?   
  
Ron was the first to speak, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy. "Ok....You're a spy." He croaked, still holding onto Hermione. "But what is it you want with my sister?" Malfoy met Ron's iris eyes with his gray ones. He said one simple sentence.  
  
"I love her."  
  
There was only so much shock a guy can take in one day, and Ron certainly was at the top of his level. "You------" He spitted out, "And----GINNY?!?" Ron's face was turning steadily red. Sensing trouble, Hermione squeezed his arms and looked into his eyes with a pleading look. Her expression simply said "Don't, Please. For me." Ron shrunk back into silence. Harry was surveying the scene in confusion, whil his brain processed the newly revealed information.  
  
Dumbledore, who was still in fact there, addressed them. "Now, I suggest you all go back to your dormitories. I will inform you on Miss Weasley's condition as soon as possible." He said this in a settling tone. There was no arguing here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day.....................  
  
"Harry, I can see why he's upset about Malfoy and Ginny, but she loves him!"  
  
"Listen, Hermione. Malfoy is an enemy. He always will be, no matter if he is a spy or not. And dating Ginny is just another check for the Beat Malfoy up checklist on Ron's side."  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, facing the crackling fire. Ron, who was highly upset had retreated to his dorm.   
  
"I understand, Harry, but She LOVES him. There is nothing stronger than love. I mean, I love Ron more than life itself. I love him, no matter who his father is, or what he has done in the past."  
  
"Well then she bloody loves a sick jerk who's probably with her for some obscene dark reason!"  
  
"Harry! That's not true! Ginny wouldn't put her trust AND her love in someone she didn't totally know."  
  
"She has. I know it."  
  
Hermione stood up, and faced Harry crossing her arms.  
  
"I think you're jealous, Harry Potter."  
  
"Jealous? ME? Of a good for nothing arse? I think not."  
  
"Then why is it your making such a big deal about it?"  
  
"Because......Because Ginny is hurt, and it's all his fault!"  
  
"Harry, It's NOT his fault! Did you see his face when she fell?"  
  
"All I saw was his Father cast an unforgivable curse on her."  
  
"His Father?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I know that mask. I saw it, last year, during the attack of Hogsmeade."  
  
"But you can't punish him for what his father has done!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like father, Like son. You can't trust a Slytherin."  
  
"What if he's changed, Harry?" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "You heard Dumbledore! He's SPYING! For OUR side!"  
  
"Looks like the Double crosser Double crossed OUR side."  
  
"He did nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Why the hell are you defending him?"  
  
"I'm not defending Malfoy, Harry. I'm defending Ginny. I trust her to make good judgement, and I know she has. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine. Just....go."  
  
Hermione turned on her heel, and to Harry's suprise, she headed towards the Boys dorms.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
She simply turned and glared at him, and proceeded up the staircase and out of sight. Harry sighed, and decided to kip on the couch tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron?" A whisper broke the silence, and Ron rolled over, finding himself staring into shiny brown eyes illuminated by moonlight. He smiled.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione. What's wrong?" He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
She sniffled. "I just-----just need to be with you, Ron." She choked out, curling up next to him. "I love you."  
  
Ron pulled the covers over her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Hermione. I love you too!" Forgetting his troubles for a moment, he kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer.   
  
"Ron, why do these things happen?"   
  
"I don't know, love. I don't know." Nuzzling her neck, he spoke again. "But all that matters is that we're here now. Together." She put a small yet tender hand on his back and rubbed it softly, lovingly. He lifted his head and tilted her chin with his hand, kissing her warmly. After they pulled apart, Hermione buried her head in his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.  
  
"Can I........stay here with you tonight, Ron?" She asked timidly, lifting her head for a moment, staring into his beautiful eyes. He gazed back, and stroking her soft hair, replied.  
  
"Of course, My-oh-knee." Using her nickname, he scooted even closer (if possible), and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
She giggled at the use of his silly name for her, but loved it all the same. "Night Ron. I love you too."  
  
Soon they were both sound asleep, basking in the joy of just being with each other. Soon, the sun would shine and the dawn would break on a new day, filled with uncertainties. The air will be thick with evil, yet good will prevail, in the hope of all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~END~  
  
Well, how was it? Sorry bout the fluff, I had to add that. Long, ne? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed reading. A continuation is possible. 


End file.
